City of Lost Memories
by BritBritXD
Summary: Clary gets hurt on frightful night and is taken in by some kids...from the future? Three years later she is finally going home, but something happens. Once Clary's memories are gone, both of her friends, old and new, must fight to get her back...or she might be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

"Ready?" Milo asks, grabbing the rope off the hook. This hook was one Clary had found in one of the boxes in the attic.

Next to the hook was Clary's bow and arrow she used during the small hunts she was taken to. The bow hung over an old wooden table, which had a witch light on it. Behind Clary and across from the table was the island they normally cut food on. The kitchen was small and old, the counters almost a yellow color.

She nodded her head; red curls bouncing everywhere. This is it. She's going back. After years of healing and training, she's finally allowed to go home.

Julian came bolting down the hallway and tackled her to the ground. The blonde girl wrapped her arms around the red head and squeezed. "I'm going to miss you."

Clary smiled, tears threatening to escape. "You're not mad anymore?" Her own arms wrapped around her friend.

"No, I realized you were telling the truth. Jeremy was a jerk. It was his fault, not yours." Julian got off Clary and offered her a hand.

Clary sniffled and grabbed the hand, laughing a little as she wobbled on her feet.

"What about Moriah? Is she..." Clary started, tugging a piece of her hair.

"She's not coming. She still misses her." Julian said, scratching the back of her head.

"That's alright, I wouldn't blame her." The light-haired girl pulled the redhead back in a hug and was interrupted by an impatient Milo.

"We have to go, girls. I'm sorry. Clary needs to get back." He stated, wrapping the rope around his hand.

Clary stepped back and looked at her friends. Taki was rubbing furiously against the corner of a box, getting an itch out of her. Clary loved the cat, but she wouldn't miss it as much as her friends.

Lily had already said her goodbyes and was now standing in the back of the room, glaring at the floor. Her jet-black hair swung like smoke around the small of her back as she turned quickly around, refusing to look at Clary. She knew what was going to happen. In the mirror on the wall, the girl's small proportions fit into the glass. She had a round face she hadn't yet filled out in, and her small thin fingers covered her eyes. Behind her hands were the most beautiful blue eyes ever possible to be seen. She had small thin lips that only showed one expression, happiness. Except for this day, when they were most likely turned downward. Clary always looked at her and saw Isabelle; but that was expected, considering she was Izzy's daughter. There wasn't much Simon in her, his turning back to human kind of nicked with his genes, so Izzy's overpowered his. You could see him in the way she walks, and her love for the nerd world.

Her pink skinny jeans and tight gray shirt squeezed out her tiny frame. Her waist was probably smaller than the cat's. She was barefoot, so one small rune poked out the edge of her jeans. Clary wanted to run back over to her, but it would only make the girl's pain worse; both of theirs.

Clary turned back around to Julian. Her blonde hair matched her bubbly personality. She was wearing her favorite shirt, the blue one with baby penguins dancing and hugging. She had on white jeans and was also barefoot, though no rune poked out. All her runes were on her upper body and thighs. She had on the same friendship bracelet Clary had on, a silver chain with a penguin attached. Clary wouldn't allow Julian to make her take it off. It meant too much to her. Julian's big round eyes were glistening with tears, the bright blue irises fighting to stay strong. They looked a lot like Luke, Julien's uncle. Her mother was Amatis.

Then there was Milo. His shaggy brown hair and blue eyes swooned every girl. He had the beautiful baby face girls couldn't stay away from. He was wearing his Shadowhunter gear; black pants and a tank. His leather jacket hid all his marks. He finally had the decency to switch his old, torn up leather boots for new ones. It made him seem less homeless. Not that he could ever look homeless in the first place; he was too gorgeous.

He was wearing a smile, but only because someone had to. He ushered Clary over to him, and he wrapped the rope around her wrists. She looked around once more for Moriah, hoping deep inside she would come. She didn't.

There used to be ten of them. They all rehabilitated Clary, healing her wounds and training her. A vampire raid killed half of them, including Moriah's girlfriend, Sidney.

Of the ten, there was Milo and Julian, the duo siblings who, if you didn't hate them, you loved them. They belonged to Amatis, and were much unlike Luke and Amatis in their sibling ways. They would never think of separating. They stood at each other's side no matter what; nothing could separate them. They survived the raid.

Then there was Ashley and Corban; the two were so close they were almost attached. Ashley, a Shadowhunter, had been Alec and Magnus's adopted daughter. Corban, a werewolf, was just an orphan. They had been dating six years, and were about to get married, until the raid took their lives.

There was Lily and Rose, the identical twins who seemed to be everywhere at once all the time. They had both been in their second year of preteen age when it happened. Lily looked almost exactly like Isabelle, and it made Clary happy to be reminded of her friend. Rose both looked like Isabelle, and acted like her. You see, the twins were alike in millions of ways, but their parents influenced each other personalities differently. They loved each other, though, more than everything. When Rose was lost to the raid, Lily showed that face she rarely has. It was heartbreaking to see her cry.

Moriah and Sidney reminded Clary of Alec and Magnus. Moriah was the tough cookie, as Alec was, and Sidney was the glitter girl who loved fashion, like Magnus. Moriah looked like Clary, with her curly red hair, but had Jace's golden eyes. She was Clary's daughter. Sidney was Alec and Magnus's other adopted child. She had been a witch, and Magnus loved her. Sidney died trying to save the rest of the gang.

Jeremy didn't die in the raid, sadly. He survived, but he ended up cheating on Julian with Clary. Clary had been a little out of it (since she had been given really strong painkiller), and Jeremy deemed it the best opportunity to kiss the redhead. Jeremy was booted; not being necessary in the Hunting business anymore; well, not wanted, at least.

There's probably one important piece of information being left out. All these kids, except for Clary, were from the future. They had been sent out on a mission to protect Clary, and had taken her in so she could heal from Sebastian's attack.

They had said that Clary was one that was supposed to protect someone important. These kids wouldn't have been sent back if it were just to save Clary and her friends. The ones who were alive now were not overly important. The one Clary was to save was supposed give birth to some important baby. That baby would be the savior of the world. A little like a second Jesus, but obviously not that great.

Clary had been shocked at first, but was also in too much pain to focus on it for too long. The way her brother had nearly pushed her over the edge, she was literally minutes from dying. That's when The Nine came and healed Clary, making them The Ten. Eventually, she had been hearing the story so many times that it was like normal news to her. She missed her deceased friends. Ashley, Corban, Rose and Sidney all gave their lives for their friends. Now only Milo, Julian, Lily, Moriah, and Clary were here. To add to that, Clary was leaving to go home.

The thought allowed Clary to smile. She would be going home. Jace would be at the Institute with all the others, and it will be amazing. She couldn't wait. The smile on her face broke out into a grin.

Julian smiled also. "Tell Jace I said hi."

Clary had already turned and headed to the door, Milo on her heels. She hesitated at the door with Julian's words. "Jules, I-"

"I know, you can't. Forgetting us and everything, I know."

"I love you," Clary said weakly.

"You too."

The redhead looked over into the living to where the small girl stood, looking at her now. Her bright blue eyes were smudged with red, she had been crying.

Clary couldn't help it, the motion of her feet moving towards Lily. The ropes around her wrist rubbed against the skin, and she begged with her eyes as she looked at Milo. He sighed and undid them, and she instantly ran over to Lily.

Clary's small arms wrapped around Lily's even smaller frame. The long black hair bunched up under the redhead's tight grip. "I love you, Lily." Clary sniffled.

Lily's small voice squeaked out, "I love you too, Clary."

The two cried in silence until Milo cleared his throat. They stepped away from each and Clary held Lily by the shoulders an arm's length away. "I won't forget you. Not completely. It may not be right there in my mind, but I won't forget you."

"Promise?" Lily's eyes finally locked tight with Clary's.

The older girl nodded her head. "Promise."

Lily smiled, but ran off to her room, still crying.

Milo waved his hands rapidly over to Clary, forcing her to run back to him. "Time is almost out! If you don't go now-"

"Bad things, I know." Clary said. She held out her wrists again and Milo wrapped the rope tight around her wrists.

"Okay, now I'm going to go over it again." He cleared his throat and continued. "The rope is so your memories don't go away. By being away from us, the portal and the spices will make you forget us. We'll be wiped clean from your mind, no memories or anything will come with you. All you will have is the rope to keep your original memories.

"Once back in New York, you will remember none of the past two years. That's what I am for. I'll use the story I made up and use that. Okay?"

Clary nodded her head, eager to get going.

"Alright, let's go." He said, his blue eyes focusing on tightening the rope.

Julian gave a small wave, and Clary returned it. They both mouthed goodbye to each other.

Using her gift, Clary drew the portal rune on the wall and it swirled into space. There was a hand on the redhead's shoulder, powder blown in her eyes, and then it seemed as if her stomach was falling to the ground, like she was.

Her wrists instantly started burning like they were on fire, and she screamed as if they were so. She fought to get the burning sensation off her, and it soon faded as pressure left her wrists. She sighed in relief. Images flashed behind her eyes.

A tall blonde girl with blue eyes smiled mischievously at her, but then she started to fade. A boy with different hair but the same eyes frowned at her, but then broke into a smile. He too vanished, along with a petite looking child who had tears in her eyes. Then there was a girl with curly red hair and gold eyes...her name started with an M. She was gone before Clary could even grab onto the name.

All of the memories she had gathered over the last years were gone. No more Julian. No more Milo. No more Lily. No more Moriah. All gone.

Suddenly, other images came to her. There was a boy with gold hair and gold eyes. Jace; Clary thought. He smiled at her, but then he too started to vanish.

Two others came into view. They were obviously siblings, both having black hair and blue eyes. They disappeared before she even formed their names.

Others came into view, and they too disappeared, leaving Clary feeling even more lightheaded as she fell

Pain ebbed its way across Clary's back as she slammed into the ground. Her eyes were shut tight, afraid of opening them. She moved her wrists, and they screamed at her. She opened her eyes to look at them, and they looked as if they'd been burned. When was she on fire?

She slowly took in her surroundings. All around her was grass. Off to the left of her was a bookstore with a wooden fence around the back. Clary started to stand, when a hand appeared in her view.

She jumped back a little, hands ramming down into the grass as she kept herself right side up. The hand shook a little, and Clary looked up to see a tall boy laughing at her. He had brown hair and dashing blue eyes. He was wearing all black, and looked a little like a biker dude.

Clary vigorously ignored the hand and stood up, brushing off her pants. Once all the grass was off her blue jeans and green shirt, she looked back to the boy. He retreated his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey? Who are you?" Clary demanded.

"Um, my name is Thomas? We're kind of friends."

"Friends? I've never met you in my life." Clary said, stepping back a few steps.

The boy took one step forward and was instantly a foot away from her. Her dipped down and locked eyes with her. He stared at the redhead for what seemed like minutes before his eased back, a scowl on his face.

"Sebastian took your memories, didn't he?"

"Who's Sebastian?" Clary asked skeptically.

"That ba-oh. Sorry. You're just freaking out, aren't you?" Thomas scratched the back on his head nervously.

"A little. I end up randomly in front of a bookstore next to some biker dude with know idea who he is and who I am."

"I'm not a biker dude. I said my name was...wait. You don't know who you are?" Thomas asked, eyes wide.

"No? It's strange. I don't have any idea as to who I am. Do you?"

"You're..." His eyes raked over her worriedly. He stopped at her bloodied wrists. "...Crap! Clary, where are the ropes?" He nearly shouted, reaching down to take her bloodied wrists. "Where did they go?" He asked frantically.

"There weren't any." She said in a small voice.

"No, no, this is bad. This is really, very bad." Thomas ran a harsh hand through his hair and tugged hard a strand. "We need those ropes!"

Suddenly, the shop to the bookstore opened and Clary found this urge to go to it. A tall man with dark hair and a scruffy short beard walked out. He dangled something in his hands; keys. Clary and Thomas were only a few dozen feet away from him.

The car in front of him gave off a short small noise, and he was about to open the door, when he looked over. His eyes rested on the short girl with red hair, and the keys fell with a clang to the gravel.

"Clary!" He screamed. His long legs reached her in only a few steps. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Clary, thank the Angel. Clary!" Was all he kept saying over and over.

The redhead gave off a yelp and slipped away from him. The man looked at her, confusion plastering his face. "It's okay, Clary. t's just me, Luke. Remember me?"

"Sorry to butt in, sir, but she remembers nothing." Thomas interjected.

"What?" Luke asked, his blue eyes igniting in horror.

"Err, Sebastian seemed to have stolen her memories. He kidnapped her, and I found a way to escape with her. He must have somehow figured out how to erase her mind, though."

Luke edged forward, but rocked back on his heels as he stared at Clary.

Clary glanced back and forth between Luke and Thomas. They look similar. Almost the exact same blue eyes, but that's where the likeness ends. Thomas has light brown hair, and Luke has dark hair. Their facial proportions are miles off, also.

"Clary, I'm going to find a way to get back your memories. Do you think you'll be able to hold on for a while and stay with Luke?" Thomas asked softly.

Clary nodded her head and started staring at Luke. He stared back, every emotion seeming to fly through his face.

"Luke, you can't tell anyone she's there. Got it? We don't need her friends bombarding her with questions she can't answer." He said. "I need to go, I'll fix this."

Luke nodded his head and reached out a hand to Clary. She grabbed it. He started to guide her to the bookstore, when a burst of wind nearly knocked her over.

Clary looked back and noticed Thomas was gone. He just disappeared.

A/N: okay. So. I own none of the characters except for a few originals (I don't own Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Jocelyn, Luke...but I own Milo, Julien, Lily, Moriah...you get the gist.)

This takes place not necessarily before CoHF or after CoLS. It involves Sebastian...so after CoG…and we know of his feelings for his sister…so somewhere kind of in the middle of the end of CoLS. I'm going to twist the ending to that book, I think, so… :) I hope you like it. This is my very first fanfic… so please read and review! Feel free to criticize whatever should be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Milo POV**

Milo rammed his way through the kitchen, searching in the spices area for the powder he put on the ropes. A presence in the room nicked at his nerves.

"What's the matter?" Julian asked.

"Clary lost her memories." He said, throwing unneeded spices on the ground of the kitchen.

"That was the point, wasn't it? So she couldn't remember who we were." Julian's voice was thick, she must have been crying.

"No, yes. That's not what I meant." Milo turned around and stared at a red-faced Julian. "I mean she lost her memories; all of them. She doesn't know who she is."

"What? How?" Julian's eyes widened.

"The ropes slipped from her wrists. We need to find them so I can put them back on her."

"Find them? They could be anywhere, Milo! Why didn't you make sure they were tight enough?" Julian shouted.

"I didn't want her to lose her hands! Any tighter and they would be gone!" Milo ran a hand through his tousled hair. Lily sulked into the kitchen, face red also.

"She doesn't remember anything? Not even herself?" Lily asked in a small voice. "Now there's no possible way she knows me. Or Jace." She looked up fast, face determined. "I have an idea. She loves Jace. He'll be the only one who will be able to bring her memories back. Well, Jace and my dad. Use them until you find the ropes."

Milo looked sadly at Lily, but nodded. She was smart, always has been. "That's a good idea." He turned to Julian. "You're the only one who kept tabs on Simon. Find him, and I'll find Jace."

"Can I go?" Lily asked.

Milo sternly looked at her. "No way. That's not even an option. Way too dangerous. You might slip up and expose us. You expose us and things can go bad, we might not even exist anymore."

"But, I want to see Mom again, and Dad, too." Her lips quivered, but Milo had expected this.

He stood his ground and gave her the look. "Lily, no. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry."

Her lip wobbled and she ran back to her room. The door slammed and a picture frame on the wall shattered on the ground from the vibrations. Milo sighed and picked it up, Julian close behind.

He held the picture in his hands. It was of The Ten. Clary had been in the middle of sneeze when it was taken, and she was the only one who looked funny. Milo laughed sadly and tightened his grip on the broken frame. Julian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was wondering how you were handling this so well. Now I see that you weren't." Julian said softly.

Milo sighed and stood up, facing his sister. "It never really occurred to me how much it would hurt to have her not recognize me. I knew she wouldn't remember me, I knew that, but it hurt...like she slapped me."

"That's why you were there and not us. You're a boy, you should be dealt the pain, not us." She smiled. "Look at it this way; you'll see her again. Maybe not _you_ you, but one of you will."

"That's doesn't help. She will never know this me. I'll be a lost memory to her."

Julian sighed. "Speaking of lost memories; stop sulking. We have to fix Clary." She stated. "I'll go get the vampire, and you go get Jace."

"Simon's not a vampire. Lily is proof of that." Milo said, then he remembered. "Oh, that's the future. Sorry. Yeah. Go get him. Remember to-"

"Hide my face. I know, I know. I don't see why, though. You didn't hide yourself."

"That's because..." He trailed off.

"...You wanted her to slightly remember you? To see your familiar looks and semi-remember you? I know. I'd do the same." She squeezed his shoulder and turned away.

"Jules, wait. Maybe you don't have to change. I didn't, and nothing drastic has happened."

"Except for Clary completely losing her memories."

"Not what I meant. Just go as you are. I don't think it'll matter. The only one who can't go as themselves is Moriah. She looks too much like Clary and Jace. Lily can't either, looking too much like Izzy, but she can't go anyway; so it doesn't matter." Milo said. Julian nodded and turned on her heels, but ran into a red-faced girl.

"Why were saying my name?" Moriah asked, tear stains still on her cheeks, her face red with grief. Sidney and the others had died this day last year; Milo understood why she was upset. She looked around a little and sniffled. "Where's Mom? I want to say goodbye."

Milo and Jules exchanged a long look, then looked back at the redhead. "She...went back. She was going to wait, but-"

"What? No! I wanted to say goodbye!" You could see the tears forming in her eyes again and Julian quickly put her arms around her. "I didn't get to say goodbye." Moriah's muffled sobs rang throughout the kitchen.

Milo cleared his throat and looked back at the door. Julian and Milo had this freaky sibling bond, and even though she couldn't see him, she waved her hand in the air to signal that he could leave. He nodded and quickly walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just changed this chapter. It didn't fit with chapter 8 and how things really went down. So go back and read this. I put the notice to go back in chapter 8. New readers probably have no idea what I'm talking about…lol. Ok. Here goes.**

**Jace POV**

Cold water dripped off his golden hair as he entered through the park gates. The grass sunk under his feet each step he took. He was alone. He'd made sure of it. The clouds above him reflected his mood.

The air around him was muggy and cold, chilling his bones. It didn't bother him, though. He just sat down on the bench and buried his head in his hands. All he could do was think about Clary, the love of his life.

It was pointless; the search was. He had been searching for her for two years, and it was like she'd disappeared off the face of the earth.

They'd had her funeral yesterday. Everyone expected her to be dead, even Jocelyn, so they had the funeral to relieve everyone of her disappearance.

Jace had seen her body, had seen the snapping of her delicate neck. She had been pushed over the edge of the cliff, and then stabbed, but she had refused to die. Sebastian hadn't given up, though. Jace spat into the wet grass, angry. Her body had vanished from the scene, so he had this unrealistic hope that Clary hadn't died, that she had somehow survived. Sure she'd had her neck snapped like a twig, but mundanes get their necks broken all the time, what makes this any different?

That was the pathetic hope he had been holding on for the years, the hope that had been totally diminished yesterday when he buried her empty casket yesterday. Her body hadn't been found, but he knew he had to let her go. She would have wanted that.

_I should have stayed with her. _He told himself, as if he could change history.

_And done what? Alec had been hurt, you couldn't have just left your _parabatai_ like that. _His inner stubbornness finding a voice in is head.

_Something…I just left her. I should have stayed. She shouldn't have been alone…_

"Jace Herondale?" A voice said, nearly shouting because of the way of the way the rain drowned out all noise.

Jace looked up, rain falling in drips off his hair and onto his cheeks, though it wasn't noticeable; he was drenched anyway. A tall boy stood next to him, also drenched, but it seemed to bounce off his leather clothes. He had brown hair and blue eyes, looking a lot like someone he knew, but Jace couldn't place it.

Jace's golden eyes looked curiously up at the boy. "The one and only." He said, conjuring up a part of his old self.

"I'm here on behalf of a friend, she needs your help." The boy said. Lightning struck across the sky, illuminating the boy's features a little more. He was really tall, probably about six feet in height. He had a normal sized nose in length, though it was a little thin. He had a mouth that was obviously used to smirking a lot, the way it naturally pointed up in the corner. His fingers were curled around a stele in one hand, and a seraph blade in the other, as if he expected a fight.

Jace's face suddenly hardened. "I don't help people anymore. If the Clave wants to stop helping me, I will stop helping them."

The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're just going to stop doing everything you were born to do because they hurt your feelings?"

"No, I'm going to stop doing the one thing that took her from me." Jace said coldly. The corners dark haired boy's mouth turned down, and he wore something of sympathy. Jace hated that look. He was tired of it. It was his fault Clary was gone; people need to stop looking at him as if it wasn't.

"Look, Jace-" the boy started.

"No, just leave. I'm not in the mood." Jace said, focusing his gaze on the forest in front of him. The trees swayed under the touch of the fierce wind.

"I don't think you understand-" the boy started again.

"Just go-" Jace started, standing up.

"-the girl who needs your help is Clary."

Jace froze. _Clary_. He'd used her name. Oh, this boy was _so_ dead. All the bones in his body reacted to those words. That's how the boy ended up on the ground, Jace pinning him to the ground with the golden haired boy's forearm on the other's throat. "You just made a huge mistake saying her name. She's _gone_. If you even think using her name like that would sway me, you better hope I'll kill you fast. She is not a name you can use..._what_?" Jace demanded. The boy beneath him had been choking out his name, trying to get the golden boy's attention.

"Jace, it _is_ Clary. She's with Luke." He coughed. "My word," he choked out, "let me breathe!"

Jace rolled off him, and the boy shot to his feet, flinging water off his brown hair unsuccessfully.

The golden haired boy stood up slowly, his white shirt and his jeans clinging to his body. The white was for mourning, it had been the color he had been wearing a lot over the past year. He knew the other boy was talking to him, but he couldn't hear. The rain and his thoughts were disconnecting him from his body.

_Clary's dead, Jace. Don't listen to him, _the voice said. _You know she's gone. She's gone and she isn't coming back. It'll be easier if you just let go._

Jace was trying to ignore the voice; it's _Clary_, he tried to convince himself. The voice spoke some more, but Jace shook it away and look up, rainwater sliding down his body.

Suddenly, Jace moved. His legs pushed his body towards the entrance of the park. He knew one thing; he had to get to Luke's. Whether she was there or not, he was going to find out. It would decide whether he was going to kill that boy, or worship him.

**Wow, that was so short it was a little pathetic. Lol, I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out how to fluff it enough to make it longer. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Julian POV**

"Simon Lewis?" Julian asked the pale boy. He looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the two girls in front of him.

Julian smiled at him, while Moriah looked a little uncomfortable. She probably didn't like the brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing. "That's me." He answered curiously.

"We need you to come with us." Moriah blurted. Julian forced herself not to slap a hand to her forward. Moriah got her subtlety from Jace.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

Moriah kept on blurting things out, and Julian was too slow to stop her. "We need you to talk to Clary so she can possibly get her memories back. We-"

Julian suddenly punched Moriah in the gut and pushed her to the ground. She was too busy to feel regret. "What she means to say is-"

Simon shot to his feet, his vampire speed making him a blur. "Take it back."

Julian looked at him with a blank expression. "What?"

The vampire boy wrapped his hand around Julien's throat, too fast for Julian to respond. "Take it back! Clary is dead! I smelt her death all over Sebastian! Take it back!"

Julian quickly gripped the hand wrapped around her throat and tossed the vampire over her shoulder. "Don't tell me what to do." She said with a smile, trying not to appear threatening.

It was weird. Simon had been the one to show her these moves, being older and everything, and now he was actually younger and clueless. She wanted to laugh, but she held it in.

Simon flew up, knocking her back. She was shocked, since she'd forgotten he was a vampire there for a second. "What do you want?" He asked, looking a little strained.

Moriah had been watching them silently, glaring at Julian for punching her. She spoke up, though, most likely to spite her friend. "Clary is alive. Now go, she needs you. She's at..." She looked at Julian quickly. "...I don't know. Crap. Your brother never told us."

Julian sighed in aggravation, but answered anyway. "She's probably at her dad's house."

"Valentine is dead." Simon stated, "Everyone knows that. That kind of makes me not trust you-"

"Oh, shut up. I meant Luke's house." Julian grumbled. Simon's eyes went wide. "That's where she was-" Julian didn't even finish her sentence before Simon was gone. "Well, okay, then." She turned to Moriah, and her irritation from earlier in the conversation came back. "You idiot! This was supposed to be laid on him gently!"

"It didn't matter, obviously. He got the news, didn't he?" Moriah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Julian sighed, aggravated, but ended up smiling anyways. "Simon; a vampire." She laughed. "I can tell why he said he looked better as a bloodsucker. He's cute."

Moriah made a face. "Eww, don't even say that. He's my uncle."

Julian grinned. "I don't even know what he is to me. He's probably a cousin. Still, he's cute."

Moriah made a gagging noise, but smiled eventually. "Wonder where Aunt Izzy is."

"Not sure, but we can't go to her, remember?"

"Why not?"

"Too risky, anyway, Lily might ask and get jealous that we saw her mom and she didn't."

"But we saw her dad...what's the difference?" Moriah asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

"...I don't know. Just, no..." Julien's said. As her mind thought a Lily, she realized something was nicking at her nerves. Her head suddenly snapped up. "Oh crap. We left Lily alone."

"So?"

"Being alone means she has complete ability to leave through the portal and not be stopped! Let's go!" Julian said frantically. She grabbed Moriah's arm and used the Teleportation Bracelets they had on. Suddenly, they were engulfed in darkness.

"Lily?" Julien's voice rang out through the house. "I swear if you're not here, I'm going to kill you!"

No reply.

"Lily!" Moriah shouted. "Where are you?"

Still, they got nothing.

Julian started walking towards Lily's room, mumbling a million threats. She passed through the living room, but stopped when she saw something on the ground.

Blood.

Julian wanted to rush into Lily's room, but she remembered that rushing into a situation could get you killed.

She glanced over at Moriah who was about to go through the hallway connected to the kitchen. Julian tapped on the wall in a certain pattern and Moriah snapped her head around. "What?" She mouthed.

Julian pointed at the floor and mouthed, "Blood."

Moriah's eyes widened, and it was obvious she was about to bolt to Lily's room. Julian held up a hand, and Moriah face scrunched in distaste of the silent order.

"I will go. You check the house." Julian mouthed, trying to make her mouth and tongue form every word correctly. Moriah nodded, but kept looking over as she walked through the hallway in the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl started silently walking out of the living room and into the other hallway. As she turned around the corner when she passed the bathroom, she saw that Lily's light to her room was on.

What disturbed her was a bloody handprint on the wall. Julian swallowed past the fear and took another deep breath, seraph blade in hand. "Gabriel," she whispered. The seraph blade flickered to life, giving off a radiant glow.

She waited one second and then her foot connected with the door. It slammed open, punching into the wall. What really sucked was that the door came back and smacked her into the face.

There was a low, deep chuckle, and the hairs on the back of Julien's neck stood up. She rushed into the room and nearly dropped her weapon.

Lily was lying unconscious on the bed, with a demon sitting next to her.

Sebastian.

If the name Sebastian comes up with a blank, then that's good news. He's a demon. He's a really horrible demon that threatened, and is still threatening, to take over the Shadow World.

He has the hots for his sister, as Clary once explained. It might seem weird that a demon has a sister, but this is a weird situation.

When Sebastian was still in his mother's womb, his father, Valentine, experimented on him. Valentine had taken demon blood and had inserted it into his wife, Jocelyn. The demon blood affected her not at all, while Sebastian was getting its full affects.

His father turned him into a demon.

He'd partially felt bad with that, and had decided to give his next child, Clary, angel blood. That pretty much explains how she has the ability to create new runes.

None of The Ten have actually been in the same room as Sebastian, except for Clary. Possibly they saw him the day they rescued Clary, but the most they saw of him was a flash of white hair as he dashed out of the room.

Sebastian being in the same room as Lily is not a good thing at all. Julian looked over at the unconscious little girl and noticed she had blood all over the front of her shirt. "What did you do to her?" She demanded, gritting her teeth.

"She'll be fine," Sebastian chuckled. "I was actually hoping Clary would come to the rescue. You don't happen to know where my baby sister is, do you?" He asked it so innocently, that if Julian hadn't known him; he would have seemed like an okay guy.

But she did know him, and he was demonic.

"I'm never going to tell you. Remember that. I don't help crazy murderous demons that try to go at it with their sisters. Not my type."

"And what-" Sebastian, once sitting on the bed and now in front of her, raised an eyebrow. "-exactly is your type?"

"What do you want?" Julian demanded.

Sebastian rocked back on his heels. "I said this already; I want Clary. Though, since she's not here, I just have to find a way to lure her in."

Julian backed into the door instantly. She had to get away. Sebastian was going to take her. _Clary doesn't even remember me. I'll be no help for you. _She wanted to say, but no words came out.

It took her a minute to realize what she was feeling. It was a new feeling to her. She's fought thousands of demons, and not once has she felt this…_fear_.

The door slammed shut with her back pressed against it, and the bleach blonde boy grabbed Julien's wrists. Julian started feeling panic. She fought against his grip, but she was drowned in darkness as his fist swung to meet her face.

**Thank you for continuing to read my story! Happy Easter and God bless you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

Luke was really nice. His blue eyes would keep glancing over at Clary in worry, and he would ask her how she felt about every minute. It was a little annoying, but thoughtful.

He was in the middle of getting her another blanket when the home phone rang. He didn't seem to hear it, and Clary wasn't going to answer, thinking it would be rude. Well, she wasn't until the answering machine picked up and the woman in the phone said her name.

"Luke, it's Jocelyn. I tried your cell phone, but I guess it's not near you. But, um, the Clave just called…they…they found Clary. I'm needed to…identify the body. I'm going to go down." The woman had a straight tone, but she seemed to stumble over her words, as if trying to stay calm. Clary picked up the phone before she continued.

"Why did you say my name?" Clary asked.

The woman on the other end of the receiver went quiet, and then a muffled sound came from the other end. "Clary?"

"What-" Clary started. Luke, seeming to come out of nowhere, snatched the phone from her hands and talked into the receiver.

"No, Jocelyn. That wasn't Clary. That was Mary. She just thought...yes, I know she sounds like her. No, Jocelyn this is just...Yes, Mary. She thought you said her name...no, Jocelyn, she's just another storeowner. She wanted to see how the store was doing...she's back here because I was showing her...yes, Jocelyn. It's okay; you can go. I love you-" the line clicked off, and Luke sighed, slowly putting down the receiver.

Clary looked up at him in shame. "I'm sorry, I thought you said my name was Clary. So when she said-" Tears were streaming down her face she was so embarrassed. She couldn't seem to figure out why she was so emotional over this, though.

"Clary, Clary. Calm down. It's okay. I would have answered it, too."

Clary fisted her hand in her hair. "You called me Clary. You just said my name was Mary!" Clary could tell she was on the brink of going hysterical.

Luke's eyes widened, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her small body. "Your name is Clary, yes. That woman just couldn't know you here."

"Why?" Clary asked into his chest, freezing a little at the realization that she was being held against a stranger's chest. Though, he doesn't really count as a stranger, does he?

"Reasons, now, why don't you get some rest? You must be exhausted, being stuck with your brother for that long must have really taken its toll on you." Luke suggested, releasing Clary.

"I don't even remember-" Clary started.

He chuckled. "I forgot, sorry, but you still need rest." He walked over and picked up the blanket from the couch. He motioned Clary back over to the recliner where she had been resting before the phone call.

She sat down in it, her body sinking into the cushiony chair. Luke laid the blanket over her small body, and tucked her in. He smiled at her sadly before turning off the lights.

She was left in complete darkness when he shut the door connecting his house to the library.

There was a shuffling, and a shout as light spilled into the dark room. The noise alerted her mind awake. Clary couldn't open her eyes though. Her body was asleep, but her mind was awake, so she heard every word spoken.

"Jace, what are you-" Luke's voice said.

"I need to see her." A gruff voice said.

"Jace, how did you know-"

"Let me inside, Luke!" The voice was nearly growling.

She heard a sigh and felt the presence of a body leaving, though another came closer. It was silent. The only way she knew someone was there was by the feel of the body heat, and the small spouts of air coming from him.

Now it was just Clary and this...Jace.

Jace.

Suddenly, Clary's eyes flashed open, and the boy blanched at the sudden movement, but he recovered quickly.

This boy...Jace...had beautiful golden hair and golden eyes. His skin was tan and he was tall. His fingers that were spread out on the armrest were long, piano fingers.

He smiled. "You frightened me, little sister."

Suddenly, his eyes turned black, and his hair white. His fingers only morphed a little, and that was to get paler a tiny bit shorter.

A grin formed on his face, one that made the hairs on the back of Clary's neck stand up. She tried to get away from him, but all that was achieved was her sinking into the back of the chair.

"Easy, sister. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said, grinning widely.

Clary stopped moving away from him for a second. "Are you my brother? Because Luke said-"

The boy's face fell. He didn't look sad, though. He looked shocked. An eyebrow popped up. "You don't know who I am?"

"...No? I'm sorry. I don't remember anything." Clary looked around the room, afraid of what her...brother's face would be showing. She doesn't know why, though, considering Luke had said that he was the one who had erased her memories.

"That kind of upsets me, little sister. It's kind of a dream crusher when your baby sister forgets your name. Hey-" her brother put his fingers under her chin. The touched seemed to burn her, but his arms were still wet - probably from rain - and the water seemed to cool the touch. "Don't look away from me. I'm your brother. Eye-to-eye contact is kind of a mandatory thing in the sibling world." He didn't sound mean, just a little strained.

"I'm sorry...um..." She looked up to her brother for help.

His smile seemed to burn her insides, but she tried to ignore it. "S...Jonathan." He said, hesitating a little before saying his name firm.

"Okay, how am I supposed to remember your name when you can't even remember it?" She said, laughing a little. Clary had been hoping to lighten the mood; but it didn't work very well.

Fire could have flashed behind his eyes at how furious he looked. He shook his head a little and the anger faded a little. He forced a smile. "I sometimes forget which name is mine. You see, I have a nickname that everyone calls me, and I've heard it so much it's hard to remember my real one. I almost said my nickname, but I feel it's important that you know who I really am." He looked behind him at the door, and his ears perked a little, kind of like a dog's.

"Am I allowed to know your nickname?" Clary asked.

"Not yet, Clarissa. Now, I need you to listen to me-"

Clary suddenly remembered how he'd changed forms. She was then confused how she hadn't been all that freaked out by it. "You...changed. How did you...?" She interrupted.

Jonathan interrupted back. "Do _not_ ever interrupt me. You understand me?" He voice was a dead calm, and Clary wanted to curl into a ball and die right then. He saw her fear and his gaze softened. "I'm sorry, little sister. My temper problems are known by the world. As I was saying, or was about to, I need you to listen to me. These people holding you here, they're dangerous. They don't care about your well being. They only want you to get to me. Have you been told to stay away from a man named Sebastian?"

"Not exactly, but they said he erased my memories. Luke mentioned earlier while he was getting me some coffee that Sebastian was a dangerous man. He was my brother. This is confusing considering _you're_ my brother. Do I have more than one?" She started.

"No, you don't. That guy named Sebastian is me. That's my nickname. They want to turn us against each other."

"What? Why?" Clary was having a traffic jam in her brain from all of this.

"Like I said, Clarissa, they're bad people. They want to hurt you, but only to hurt me. That's why I had to change forms, so I could hide and still get to you. I need you to not trust them. Can you do that for me?"

Clary looked into his black eyes and felt suspicion in her bones. "How do I know you aren't the one feeding me the lies? How do I know you aren't trying to separate me from them?"

"I'm your brother, Clarissa. I would never lie to you." He said, smiling.

Clary nodded her head. "I believe you."

His smile grew to a huge grin. "That's what I wanted to hear, baby sister." He held out his hand to her. "Take my hand, I'm getting you out of here."

Clary looked at the door, but stood up. She was about to grab his hands when the door to the room busted open.

"Clary!" A voice shouted. Light spilled into the room and a boy looking similar to the one Jonathan had been disguised as stood there. He had gold hair, but his eyes were too hard to see. He was tall. This must be the "Jace" that Luke had called Jonathan earlier. He was staring at her very intensely, as if trying to wrap his head around something.

A smaller boy stood appeared behind Jace. He had a similar build to Jace, but he wasn't nearly as tall. Brown hair reflected of the light that touched his head, while Jace's was golden. He was also pale, as Jace was tan. "Clary!" He said also.

"Clary, don't go with him. He's not your friend." Jace said.

"Now why don't I believe you?" The red head asked sarcastically. She wrapped her small hands into her brother's long cold ones and she was whisked away in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Simon's POV**

_I failed. She was right there, and I failed. _Simon had repeated this phrase to himself a million times. Every once in a while he would get even more mad, punch a wall, and blame Jace.

_She's his girlfriend; he should have done everything in his power to keep her from going with Sebastian. He didn't, and now she's gone…_then he would give up and go back to blaming himself. If he hadn't stopped for those idiot kids…

_**Half and hour before Clary was taken**_

Simon was almost going insane he was so excited. He had to go over the simple things to get his head back in order. He used to do that quite a lot during the first year Clary was gone. He almost became insane, and that would have been bad for all the humans. No one wants a crazy vampire on the loose. Jace said he'd kill Simon slowly if he ever laid another fang on a human. The golden boy hadn't been very happy when Simon bit Maurice.

He started with the simple things, and then eased his way into the complicated. _My name is Simon Lewis, I have a sister named Rebecca, and a mother who hates me. I'm a vampire. Clary is my best friend. Isabelle Lightwood is a Shadowhunter. _Here's where it gets complicated. _Isabelle Lightwood is my _girlfriend_. Clary has…had been missing for three years. Two random girls told me that she was alive and at Luke's house. _Here's the part that he just could _not_ wrap his around. _Clary left with her brother, Sebastian; the demon that killed her boyfriend's stepbrother, Max, and killed her…or at least, so I thought._

He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts that he forgot he didn't have auto drive anymore. Somehow, he ended up in the middle of a random alleyway. No one was around, except for the bugs.

The stench of garbage and old cigar's filled the vampire's nose. The two buildings making up the alley loomed over him, casting shadows that fill the path. With his vampire hearing, he could hear the spiders scurrying along the ground, bugs buzzing around in the air. He didn't care much for bugs.

He heard footsteps and saw shadows round the corner. There was laughter, and it stopped when they spotted Simon. He pleaded to God that they would turn around and go somewhere else, they didn't. Instead, they approached him, their footsteps not faltering in the slightest as they stalked over to him.

_I don't want to hurt you, please don't make me hurt you, _Simon thought. When they finally stopped walking, they were only a few feet away. There were three of them, all tall, and all buff looking.

The girl looked really pretty, but she had a stance that was predator like. Short died black hair cupped her shoulders, and her eyes were deep blue. She was wearing all black from head to toe. The boy next to her was huge; he was beefy looking and his clothes seemed so tight around him they looked like another skin on him. He had messy – and not in the good way – brown hair and a grin that made crying seem like a sane thing to do. On the other side of the girl was a smaller looking boy, but not by much. He had dusty blonde hair and dull brown eyes; he wasn't smiling in the smallest bit. He already had his fists around a weapon. That's when he saw marks on their arms. _Shadowhunters._

Simon let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, it's just you guys. I thought you were like demons-" Simon started, a little relieved.

"Shut up, bloodsucker," The gruff boy said. "We're here to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah," said the girl. She had a husky voice, but it still sounded like she would be a really good singer. Eric would love to have her in the band, if she didn't end up killing Simon, that is. "A lesson. You shouldn't be feeding on humans. We don't like that."

"But I haven't-" Simon protested.

The blonde held up a hand. "Just shut up," he commanded. That's when a smile formed on his face. He leaped up at the vampire, and was suddenly flown against the wall of the building. An unseen hand smashed the blonde boy against the wall a dozen times until all he looked like was a bloody rag doll. The gruff looking boy snapped his head towards Simon and glared. "What was _that_, bloodsucker?"

"You're going to pay for that." The girl shouted.

She took out her seraph blade and prepared to chuck it. Simon's eyes widened. "I wouldn't-"

She threw it anyway. Instead of the blade hitting Simon, it froze midair and did a one-eighty. It soared right into the girl's abdomen. Suddenly, her shirt was getting tattered and blood was running down her chest. The smell of death reached Simon's nose and he cringed away

The large boy stared at Simon, but didn't dare to make a move. Instead, he held his hands up, and ran. Simon watched the boy's shadow leave his view, and the sound of his heavy footfalls leave his hearing. Simon was not happy, and for a moment, he forgot about Clary.

_They were bad guys, Simon. _Part of him wanted to believe that, but they really weren't bad. They're just part of the group of Shadowhunters that despise Downworlders, they were raised that way._ They didn't deserve to die. They didn't deserve what the Mark of Cain did to them. _

Simon stumbled back and fell against a wall. His body slid to the ground and he buried his face in his knees. The Mark of Cain was a huge burden, one that was meant to save his life, not to destroy others'. Clary had given it to him to protect him from getting killed by Raphael's hand. Raphael is…or was the head vampire in the vampire clan in New York. He had had this thing against Simon. He wanted to justify his acts by saying that Simon was too dangerous to walk freely out in the day. Simon being a Daylighter was way too much of a risk. He wanted to end Simon, though some of Simon's "friends" believe Raphael is jealous of him.

Simon wasn't always a Daylighter. After he turned, he had to hide in his room all day and pretend to be sick…he hadn't been able to tell his mom about what happened to him. He got the ability when Simon, Jace, and Clary were all trying to stop Valentine, Clary's dad, on one of Valentine's boats. He'd kidnapped Simon and had injured the vampire. Jace had given Simon some of his blood, and apparently drinking the blood of a Shadowhunter (or one with a lot more angel blood in him) gave him to ability to withstand daylight. It was one of the scariest, yet best day of his life.

Back to the Mark of Cain; the Mark is the Mark that was given to Cain after he killed his brother. It was suppose to protect him from harm, but it forced him to roam the Earth alone. Now that Simon had it, everything was a lot worse. If someone were to attack him, the attacker would get punished seven-fold. As in, if one were about to prick Simon, the Mark of Cain will turn it around on the attacker and stab him or her until well past death.

It saved Simon from a lot of bad guys. The Mark stopped demons from killing him. There were no more jealous vampires or Shadowhunters deciding to end him when he becomes too popular. Sure, they hated him, but it's not like they could hurt him. Simon was completely safe.

And he hated it.

He hated what the Mark did to people. Sure, they _were _attacking him, but they didn't deserve to be shish kabobbed. He couldn't wrestle with Clary - when she hadn't been missing - without worrying she'd get pulverized and blown into tiny pieces. They didn't really wrestle at all…but now they would never have the chance to try it out. Simon's head snapped up and the dark alley came back into view.

_Clary_.

How could he have forgotten about her? How could he have been so selfish thinking about how sucky his life was when Clary had just returned from God knows where? His feet moved and suddenly he was standing, then he was running. The next thing he knew, Clary was gone. Again.

_**Present**_

If he hadn't sat there for ten minutes, maybe he could have stopped Clary, talked some sense into her…Simon's hand found a random object – a book – and heaved it against the wall. An oil painting crashed to the floor and footsteps answered the lurid commotion.

Two bodies entered through the door, weapons in hand. They lowered their weapons when they saw Simon's face. No one said anything, though. Isabelle curled her whip around her wrist and walked over to Simon. She laid a hand on his forearm gently, and then went to assess the damage.

The oil painting was one of Jocelyn's. One of the few that Luke actually bought. Luke had said that he loved all of Jocelyn's artwork; he just thought that it wouldn't really make sense for a family to paint something then buy it back.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud crushing sound. Isabelle jerked up and spun around, Simon followed suit. They turned to see Alec's hand was gone, and was hidden by the wall.

"_Alec_! You can't just punch a _wall_ whenever you get angry." Isabelle whined.

His face was emotionless, empty. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Can you help me out? My hand is kind of stuck."

Isabelle gave off a noise, half sobbing and half laughing. She nodded and gently got his hand out. "Luke is going to kill you," Isabelle commented. There was a huge hole in the guest room now.

Alec's hand was covered with blood, but mostly around the knuckles. His eyes glistened with tears, and Simon knew exactly how he felt. The vampire was feeling the same way. He could see the same thing in the way Isabelle's shoulders drooped a little.

They'd lost Clary all over again.

Jace was most likely suffering the most, probably more than Ms. Fray – ah, no – Mrs. Garroway. They'd actually gotten married a year ago, knowing they'd have to let Clary go. Still, Simon just couldn't stop calling her Ms. Fray.

Clarissa Morgenstern would always be Clary Fray to Simon, no matter what. She would always be the girl he'd hung out with since forever. The girl he had a crush on for what seemed like eternity – don't tell Isabelle. He wouldn't be able to call her Clary Morgenstern, or Clary Garroway if she were to go by her new stepfather's name.

Simon nodded to Isabelle, and she nodded back; she would take care of Alec, Simon could go. So he exited the room and strode back into Luke's living room; Jace was still standing where he'd stood when Clary disappeared again. The only indication of movement he'd given was the clenching of his hands. No one had dared to touch Jace, they were too afraid of the consequences. Simon, though, was feeling a little idiotic at the moment, and spoke to Jace.

"Jace, standing there isn't going to find Clary."

The boy in question strode over the chair Clary had apparently been sitting in, and scooped up some invisible thing on the armchair. The golden haired boy turned to Simon, and the vampire cringed back a little, regretting his decision to speak. Instead of hitting Simon, like the vampire had thought, Jace just pushed him aside and ran out the door connecting to the library, not looking back for even a second.

The bell to the library door gave off a ding, and then the only sound was of Luke talking on the phone in his room, most likely with Jocelyn. Simon took a deep breath, and focused on Luke. Suddenly, noise filled his ears.

"I'm not sure. She just…she just left with him. She said something, though, that was a little unnerving." Luke said.

A smaller, harder to hear voice faded into Simon's ears also. "What did she say?" Jocelyn definitely sounded like she'd been crying; there was no doubt about it.

"Something like…_'Now, why don't I believe you?_'"

"What was she talking about? Believe who about what?" Jocelyn was obviously frantically trying to understand her daughter's motives.

"Well, Jace was trying to tell her that Sebastian-"

"Jonathan," Jocelyn interrupted.

Simon could hear a growl come from Luke, but he didn't think Jocelyn heard the noise. "He was trying to tell her that _her brother_ wasn't a good guy. He wasn't her friend, or something like that. I think…I think Seb-Jonathan used her lack of memories to make her go with him. I don't know how, but he's obviously turned her against us. Getting her back just got a whole lot harder, that I do know."

Simon nodded in agreement, and then remembered they couldn't see him, considering he was in a completely different room. "Luke, I just-" Jocelyn had started. He would have continued to eavesdrop, but Isabelle smacked his arm. Suddenly, his vampire connection shattered, and he was feeling a sharp pain in his forearm. It went away practically instantly, but Simon was still angry. "What was that for?" He whined.

"What were you doing? Were you eavesdropping on Luke?" Isabelle looked mad, like really mad. Simon nodded his head regretfully. Isabelle looked behind her and her face was erased of the livid expression. "What was he saying?"

Simon stared at his girlfriend, his face scrunched up in confusion. Despite his puzzlement, he was about to tell her what he had heard when the door connecting to library shot open. Simon took a fighting stance and Isabelle flicked her whip to unwrap it from around her wrist. The girl who had opened the door looked frightened, but Simon couldn't seem to focus on that.

She had fiery red hair, all in natural-looking curls. Her eyes were golden…kind of like Jace's. She was short in height, but she had long pianist fingers. Freckles were splattered onto her nose and just under eyes. She was wearing Shadowhunter gear. She had on all black and she had a bow and arrow slung across her back. She was the girl from before, the girl who had been with the other girl and had told him where Clary was. Why hadn't he noticed her looks earlier? She looked so much like Clary and Jace it was uncanny.

Isabelle must of seen it too because she lowered her whip and just stared at the girl. The redhead seemed to ignore the stares from them – even Alec's from his position in the hallway – because she closed the door behind her and said something. Her golden eyes were wide and frantic; no one had heard what she said. She gave them a desperate look and said something again. The vampire shook his head to get the perplexity out of him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Simon asked.

She gave off this sound, kind of between a sigh and a sob. "_Where is Luke?_"

He pointed down the hall and she darted down it, without saying thanks.

Isabelle turned to Simon, her eyes wide. Alec walked into the room zombie-like, but his face looked normal, only his eyes looked glassy. "Was that-?" He paused. "No, did she-?" He paused again and shook his head. "How-?"

"I don't know," Isabelle admitted. "That was so weird. She looked just like Clary; she had the hair and the height – along with the freckles – but she looked Jace with the hands and the eyes…_what_ is going _on_?"

"I think we'll have to ask her when she comes out of Luke's room." Simon said. Isabelle nodded in agreement.

This day just got a whole lot stranger.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I've had EOI's (still do) to study for, and I lost my phone so I've only been able to write when I was at home. And I tend to only study when I'm home. Please review. Oh, and the review that said, "It's different"…is it a good different…or a bad different?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Moriah's POV**_

The redhead busted through the door to Luke's study. Once she stepped in she immediately wished she hadn't. Luke was sitting in his chair behind his desk. It was cluttered with papers, all of which she noticed had the name _Clarissa_ on them. He must have been searching for Clary, Moriah thought. She guessed that every time the name of his stepdaughter popped up in the news, he was there instantly.

Luke looked up instantly to the sound of the door swinging open so fast it hit the adjacent wall. Pictures and awards on the wall shook, but none fell.

The office was a mess. Books from his library were scattered all over the floor and on the desk. There was one balancing on the chalk-holder of his whiteboard. The whiteboard itself was written on. Not just little doodles faces either. It was _covered_ with what looked like battle plans, but was only a search plan for Clary. Moriah was about to smile at Luke's stubborn nature to not give up when Luke cleared his throat.

"Clary? Where-" He started. He obviously wasn't paying any attention to her eyes, which were so much like her father's

Moriah put up a hand to stop him. "I'm not Clary, I'm-" _Crap_, she didn't know whether she was allowed to say her name or not. She's a horrible liar – _thanks, mom. _Though she didn't see how lying about her name would be too much of a stretch. All she had to do was believe it was truly a nickname. Just…_oh. Huge crap. I forgot to hide my features. _She looked down and saw that she had her long red hair hanging loose around her shoulders. The red curls tumbled down her torso and hit her posterior. She had all the small features of her mom. _Great, this is just freaking great._

"You can't possibly have me believe you're not Clary, do you? You-" He tried to start again.

"Luke! It doesn't matter if I look like her! I need your help." She pleaded.

The werewolf just looked at her, as if he was confused. Moriah brought her palm up and slapped it against her forehead. Of course he's confused. He's never talked to her before. Moriah was really frustrated that her instincts took over her body. It's just, every time something bad was happening, Moriah had run to Luke for advice (back in her time; which happens to be the future, **Haha, **_**back**_** to the future**.). He had always given the answers, and helped her out. Now she was talking to a man who had no clue who she was except someone who looks just like his wife's daughter.

"Help? With what?" He asked, _curiosity killed the cat, Luke. _

She decided to say it anyway. "Sebastian has taken my…cousin. He-" she wanted to tell him _why_ Clary's vile brother had taken Julian, but she couldn't without making him think about putting his alarms up. "Ugh! Forget it! I'll find him myself!"

That got Luke's attention fast. "Whoa, not the best idea. Don't even think about it. Sebastian will crush you like a bug. I don't care who you are, he won't take pity on your because you've never hurt him. He'll destroy you faster than you can even find your…cousin. Just don't try."

"I have to! My mom is counting on me! I need Julian so she can talk with Milo, and I need Milo so he can get Cl…uh, my mom's memories back!" She said it so fast she had almost spilled that Clary was her mother.

"Your mother's memories were stolen? Also by Sebastian?" Luke stood up from his chair to look down at her.

"Um, yeah. We'd pis…ticked him off a little while trying to rescue a girl, this…Clary, I presume." Moriah lied.

"You risked Jonathon's wraith to save my daughter? Why?" Luke walked to the side of his desk and stared down at her, a million emotions splattered on his face.

"She was innocent; she didn't deserve to be there. Now, you have to help me. Sebastian is keeping Clary and my cousin in the same place, so we could work together to find them."

"How do you know this?"

"I have inside knowledge, let's just say. Now please."

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"You fought against Valentine once, with the loss of only a few werewolves." Moriah recalled the story Luke told her when he was putting her to sleep.

"I lost my first in command." Luke's eyes furrowed in despair.

"Just listen! You can help, I promise. You can save both of them. I need you to help me! Julian can help Milo get my mom's memories back, maybe Clary can her back, too."

"How did you know my daughter had lost her memories?"

Moriah sighed frustratingly. "I make it my business to know things! Okay? Will you help me or not?"

Luke looked the strange girl up and down, the nodded. Moriah smiled until look frowned again. "Though, it would be nice to know your name if we're going to be partners in this."

Moriah froze. Now she _had _to say her name, or _a_ name. She took a deep breath and answered him. "I'm Hairom," she said stupidly. Luke had always said that if she was talking to a stranger, that she should just give them her name backwards. He'll find this funny in the future, if they haven't already screwed it up.

Luke raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Hello, Hairom, I'm Luke, though you seem to already know that." He held out his hand and Moriah shook it.

She smiled, and then ran to leave. Luke stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be back, I just have to get somebody."

He nodded, and Moriah ran out the door, past the group of three huddled together. She almost laughed, Simon looked funny as a vampire. _Wow, Izzy was right, she did look gorgeous as a teenager._

**Okay, guys. Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been stressing over the end of the school year, but don't worry; I'm out on Wednesday. I'm going to finish this story, and I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe more, but I'll have to start that in a few weeks. I'm booked for the next two weeks. Sorry, again. Anyway, please review and tell me what I need to change! I take criticism realllllly well. Bye! Thanks for continuing to read my story! Oh, and sorry this chapter was little…boring…I have to rewrite the plot I had picked out for the story, it sounds cheesy and stupid. So once I rewrite it, I'll continue writing. Okay, bye! Again.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Sorry about that last chapter, I didn't like it very much; I had no clue what I was writing! Lol, but I think I know it now. So, hope you like this chapter! OH, go back and reread chapter 3, I rewrote it today, May 30**__**th**__**. After you reread it, then come back and read this one.**_

**Clary's POV**

_"Take my hand!" A voice screamed. Clary raised her head and saw an outstretched hand and golden locks dangling above her head. Tears were streaming down her face, not from fear or sadness, but honestly from the wind that whipped at her face._

_ "I can't! Jace, my arm, I think it's broken!" She screamed, trying to be heard over the whistling wind. Her right hand was gripping tightly on a small rock protruding from the side of the cliff, her left dangling at an awkward angle by her side. Below her waves crashed angrily against each other, hard enough the rocks sticking up from the water started to break apart. _

_ Jace was leaning over the edge of the cliff, his arm only a few inches from Clary. The redhead knew it was pointless; she was a goner, and that pessimistic thinking only grew when the rock she had been holding onto rocked loose. Clary's eyes snapped shut._

_ She let out a short scream that was silenced by a gripping sensation around her wrist. She looked up to see Jace leaning more over the edge; a strained look in his eyes, but fear was also there. That's when Clary realized that someone was gripping his ankles, and Jace was gripping her wrist fiercely with one hand, while the other was holding shakily onto a root. _

_ Jace let out a grunt as he was pulled sharply back up, and Clary gritted her teeth as the skin around her wrist was tugged at from Jace's grip. Once they reached the top, Clary found herself resting on top of Jace's chest, and they both stayed put, breathing heavily. Jace ran his hands over her body, trying to reassure himself Clary was alive, that she was still with him. _

_ Clary soon realized that there was still a battle raging around them, and she scrambled off Jace, using her good arm to haul herself up. She held out her hand for Jace, but stopped mid-motion when she felt a tearing sensation in her stomach. Jace screamed her name, but she didn't hear, only saw his lips move._

_At first, all that rang through her mind was the sound of the blade cutting through her rib cage, and then she felt it as it was ripped out. She heard a voice whisper in her ear, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, _try_ again." _

Sebastian_, she mouthed. He laughed, and then he was gone, probably off to kill some other unfortunate soul._

_Clary stood there, staring blankly ahead of her, as her good hand rested itself over the furiously bleeding wound in her stomach. Jace stood in front her, his hand still frozen over his belt, reaching for a sword. Her legs gave way, and she tumbled to the group, but not before Jace stopped her. _

_He laid her gently to the ground, whispering over and over that she's going to be fine. Clary smiled at him, "Liar," she whispered. Jace kept shaking his head, a determined look on his face as he ripped off his black shirt and pressed it against her wound. Clary cringed, but didn't say anything._

_Screams of agony came from all around them, both human and demon. Clary turned her head and saw the once green earth littered with bloodied bodies. A little in the distance, she saw Isabelle curling her whip around a demon and tossing it to the ground, Alec shooting arrows at as many demons as he could. Clary's mother and Luke were fighting side-by-side, or side-by-flank; Luke was in wolf form. Together, they took down a Raum demon, but they looked awfully beat up. Maia was still fighting, her arm also looking broken, while Jordan was by her feet curled in a ball and writhing in pain._

"_I can do something, I can fix this. If I just had my stele-" He started, his voice hitching a little._

"_Jace, your stele fell over the cliff," Clary chuckled a little, finding it somehow funny that probably the only thing that could save her had sailed over the cliff, just like she almost had._

"_Then I'll figure something out. I can find, Alec." Suddenly, Jace stood up, searching for his _parabatai_. "He still has his stele, I can-"_

"_Jace-" blood bubbled up from her lips as she coughed. "No, don't leave, please."_

_The golden boy fell to his knees. "I have to heal you," he whispered, a sob escaping his lips. Clary smiled again, realizing once more how easy it was to get under his tough façade. She reached over her chest with her right arm to grab his hand. He folded his long pianist fingers around her small ones. Suddenly, Clary found herself in Jace's lap, him rocking her back and forth._

_Clary took a shaky breath and forced words out of her throat. "I know you can't sing; but will you hum to me?"  
She's watched a lot of movie where when a person was dying, they sometimes asked the person with them to sing to them, and she never quite understood why. She understood now. They had merely wanted something peaceful to think about, something soft to drift their mind away from the pain they were feeling._

_Almost as instantly as she had asked him that, her hearing left her. The sound of battle cries flashed out like her cellphone randomly up and died on her._

_Now all she could do was focus on the rumbling of Jace's chest as he hummed to her. Her body was screaming at her, telling her she needed to be healed fast, but she was too hurt be healed, it was too late. The only thing keeping her company now was Jace's strong arms wrapped around her small body as he rocked back and forth, the vibrations of his humming, and the throbbing of his heart as it raced._

_He was scared, she realized with a shock. Jace Lightwood was afraid. Clary shook her head, she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to remember Jace as strong and intelligent…though she won't be the one who has to remember anything; she'll be dead._

_Another flood of blood escaped her throat, she felt it's warmth trickle down Jace's bare chest. All at once, everything came back. The sound of the battle shot into her brain like needles, her broken arm felt like it had been shot at, repeatedly. The hole in her torso was agonizing, and she screamed in pain, wondering why she wasn't dead yet. Jace held her tighter to him as someone screamed, "Fall back! Every Nephilim, fall back!"_

_Jace stood up, cradling the small redhead in his arms. Demons and Shadowhunters ran the same direction, the Nephilim running, and the demons chasing. _

_Clary's golden boy started to follow the Nephilim, but was stopped by a pale white-blonde boy in red Shadowhunter gear. Sebastian looked angry. "Little sister, if you weren't so adamant at not meeting death, I might not have the urge to kill you." With the flick of his wrist, the small Morgenstern flew out of Jace's arms, her body twisting the opposite direction of her neck, and then nothing._

Clary bolted up in bed, a scream evading her lips. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm her heavy breathing. She clutched at her throat and noticed she was wearing a turtleneck. Bewildered, Clary looked down and realized she was wearing a dark purple, long-sleeved turtleneck with light gray sweatpants instead of the clothes she had been wearing earlier.

That's when Clary realized she was in a room, though how she got there was a little fuzzy. She remembered taking her brother's hands…and nothing. It was as if she had blacked out.

The room she was in had a winter sort of look, with shaded white paint, darker at the top and lighter at the bottom. The carpet was the color of a virgin, pure white, and the furniture was white too. _I'm starting to think white it a favored color here,_ Clary thought to herself.

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice said, startling Clary so bad she yelped in surprise. "Sorry for startling you, I forgot how good I am at that. So, tell me, what was the nightmare about?"

Jonathan was sitting in a white armchair next the bed, staring thoughtfully at her, a book held in his hands. She raked through her mind, trying to remember the dream, but she came up with nothing. She only knew it was nightmare; she could feel it in the way her heart was beating a mile a minute. Jonathan looked at her questioningly, but the look seemed brotherly. Her body told her to cringe, but her mind was elsewhere. "Did you change me out of my clothes?"

"Yes, why? You looked too cold to be in bed wearing nothing but a tank top and some leather pants. If this is about me changing you, then you shouldn't worry, we do it all the time."

"We do?" Clary asked the pale boy.

"Yes, and sometimes you allow me to have sex with you, just ease some of the hormones."

Clary's eyes widened.

He chuckled. "I was only joking, little sister." He said it so honestly, but Clary noticed the way his hands were clenching slightly, as if he was holding back from something.

The younger sibling started to laugh a little as well, for no reason really, maybe just ease off the tension building in the small room. Jonathon momentarily went back to reading, and Clary decided to look around her room.

The width and length of the room was small, but the ceiling rose way up. Two slabs of ceiling slanted at angle and met each other a mile up, it was so far up Clary couldn't even see the vanishing point. Though, the vanishing point kind of did match the name, since it vanished from her view.

The bed she was in was a queen sized, with extra soft duvets. The designs on the bedding was calming, just a bunch of lines seeming to having no job but twist around the coverlet. Yes, the lines were actually moving. Next to the bed on the left was Jonathon, obviously rushing to finish his book. On the right was a small nightstand; it had a glowing rock on it and a bible. Clary picked up the strange glowing rock and examined it in her hands.

"It's called a witchlight." Jonathan whispered in her ear. Clary, startled, dropped the witchlight onto the floor. He had been leaning on the bed, but he hadn't made a sound. He was like a ghost, no noise coming from anywhere but his mouth.

Her brother sighed, and leant over the side of the bed to reach to rock. Without making any noise, he sat cross-legged on the bed in front of her. Clary copied him. So they sat facing each other, Jonathan twirling the rock between his fingers.

"Sorry I was rudely ignoring you, I had this urge to finish the book I was reading." He apologized. Clary nodded, and he kept talking. "The witchlight is basically all the light we have in this apartment. Sorry, no electricity. Though, having a witchlight instead of artificial was normal back in the day."

"How does it glow?" Clary asked, leaning in a little towards the light.

"Well, the harder you squeeze it, the brighter it gets, but it glows all the time. It's magic, Clary. Do you believe in magic?" Jonathan held the rock out for her to take.

"Should I?" She asked, as she grabbed the rock from her brother. She examined it a little, trying to see if the light came from somewhere…like a battery.

"Well, you are a Shadowhunter, believing in magic is kind of part of the job.

"A Shadowhunter? What's that?"

"A demon hunter, basically. All Shadowhunters are part angel, but you, Clarissa, have a little bit more angle in you than most."

"I do? Why?" She set the rock back on the nightstand, and faced toward her brother, showing he had her full attention.

"Let's just say our father liked to experiment. When you were still in our mother's womb, he gave you angel blood. He was going to try to demon blood, but I didn't turn out as he had expected."

"He tried demon blood with you?" Clary asked bewildered. Her father had tried to inject his son with the blood of the bad guys. Yeah, that sounds smart.

"Valentine wanted children who were better Shadowhunters, so he just experimented on us, not considering the consequences." Jonathan said, but he talked as though they were talking about their father choosing to put raisins in cookies instead of chocolate chip.

"That's so sad. Oh, but it's even worse for you. You have _demon_ blood in your veins. Does it hurt?" Suddenly, she reached out to touch his arm, though she didn't know why. Jonathan looked completely taken aback, as if he wasn't used to his sister being concerned for him.

"Um, no. I don't-um, I'm going to go make some breakfast, you want some?"

The redhead looked at him quizzically, but nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry actually."

_**So, what do you think? Was if better than the last chapter? Once again I'm apologizing for how bad that was, lol. And I'm sorry, but I did change the way she died. In chapter three, it implies that Clary died without anyone with her, but I made it to where she died with Jace with her. Sorry! Anyway…SCHOOL'S OUT. Yeah, baby! I'm so excited, I can write more, and do the exorcising I've been dreaming of all semester. Well, I'll update maybe this week or next week. Reviews are always welcome!**_


End file.
